


Islas Diómedes

by Coldriver2moon



Series: Family [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Sons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Las islas Diómedes, también conocidas como islas Gvózdev, estas islas se encuentran, a su vez, entre Alaska y la península de Chukotka, Rusia.Precisamente Rusia y sus hermanas que estaban naufragados llegan a las islas exhaustos e inconscientes pero una figura misteriosa les ayuda.
Series: Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853764
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

En algún lugar del estrecho de Bering se hallaban unas pequeñas islas rocosas era invierno y hacía un frío que congelaba. Y en esas aguas en un bote salvavidas había un grupo de personas Uno muy grande de nariz gorda y cabello plateado, otra con el mismo cabello y gran busto y la más joven rubia y un lazo.  
  
—Ya hemos llegado, os dije que lo haríamos ¿da?—  
  
—Por supuesto hermano jamás fallas sabía que lo harías y estos días en el bote contigo, han sido los más felices de mi vida—solo culminaría si Ucrania no estuviera también con ellos.  
  
—Si lo que tú digas hermana—  
  
Rusia intentó apartarse todo lo posible de su hermanita, estos días habían sido muy duros ya de por sí era muy difícil esquivar a su amorosa hermana pero allí en un espacio tan reducido fue todavía más, apenas había dormido estando en guardia. Pero por fin habían llegado a las islas Gvózdev su territorio pero demasiado cerca del capitalista gafotas.  
  
Las islas Gvózdev o Diómedes como las llamaban los americanos estaban en el territorio de su enemigo y también en el suyo, el peñasco mayor era de su país pero el menor era de Alaska. Solo recordarlo pensó que se le saltaría el corazón, hacía mucho que no sabía de sus pequeños Alex y Dimitre.  
  
—Nos vamos acercando pero lo más aconsejable sería ir a nuestra parte de la isla, no queremos que en plena guerra contra ese gordo americano acabar en su territorio ¿da?—  
  
—Tienes razón hermano—gruñó de forma oscura Bielorrusia—Si veo a ese capitalista lo mataré—dijo mientras sacaba su cuchillo.  
  
Ucrania suspiró.  
  
—No creo que se encuentre en este rincón perdido del mundo Bela—  
  
La verdad es que los tres acabaron así de la forma más absurda, estaban en la inauguración de un barco de guerra y Ravis intentó esconderse en uno de los botes, pero Bielorrusia por las órdenes de su hermano lo buscó hasta encontrarlo allí. El aterrado letón intentó escapar pero la bielorrusa lo tenía sujeto por el tobillo, en ese momento aparecieron Rusia y Ucrania que intentaron ayudarla.  
  
Pero de algún modo Letonia se las ingenió para escapar del agarre de hierro de Natalia y se escapó del bote dejando a la bielorrusa con un solo zapato en la mano. Lo malo es que en ese momento Ravis golpeó sin querer la palanca que sostenía las cuerdas del bote y los tres hermanos acabaron en el mar a la deriva.  
  
Por suerte tenían un mapa y más o menos pudieron ubicarse e ir a por ayuda. Eso si cuando pudieran regresar a casa cierto letón se las pagaría muy caro.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a la orilla de la costa rocosa los tres pudieron por fin después de mucho tiempo estirar las piernas pero estaban débiles, llevaban mucho tiempo sin comer y el agua de la nieve caída pero aun así estaban agotados.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  


Una figura encapuchada con un grueso abrigo avanzada entre el crudo frío, estaba empezando a nevar y a levantarse un fuerte viento. Delante de suya a unos metros se topó con unas personas inconscientes en el suelo.  
  
Rusia se despertó sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo y cálido como no había estado en días, miró a su alrededor a su lado compartiendo cama estaban sus hermanas ambas aún dormidas, suspiró aliviados de que estuvieran a salvo.  
  
La habitación no era muy grande pero lo suficiente, había una estufa encendida un escritorio y una silla no mucho más. Se levantó con dificultad su cuerpo protestó pero no hizo caso.  
  
—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—dijo una voz.  
  
Tenso miró a su alrededor pero para su sorpresa en un rincón sin que se diera cuenta había un hombre en una esquina con una taza humeante, no pudo verle la cara aún estaba con la capucha pero era constitución alta, delgada pero daba la sensación de que era alguien fuerte.  
  
—Levantarme ¿no ves da?—  
  
El hombre soltó un ruido parecido a una burla pero sin embargo se acercó y le tendió una taza de chocolate caliente, el ruso sin poder resistirse se lo bebió de un trago.  
  
—Si no quieres recuperarte de la hipotermia y la desnutrición haya tú—  
  
Rusia suspiró contento y se recostó en las almohadas, vio como su misterioso salvador colocaba unos troncos de madera en un rincón.  
  
—No eres humano pero tampoco eres un país así que eso me deja a que eres uno de sus hijos ¿da?—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los tres hermanos averiguan algo de su salvador.

Si estaba sorprendido no lo mostró siguió con su trabajo amontonando troncos y echando algunos al fuego.

—Necesitareis recuperaros para volver a vuestra casa a si que lo mejor es que duermas—sin decir más se fue afuera en el frío helado.

El ruso no le dio más importancia, ya averiguaría quien era por ahora tendría que descansar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¿¡CÓMO QUE HEMOS ACABADO EN EL LADO AMERICANO!?—rugió Natalia furiosa.

—Hermana cálmate—le suplicó Ucrania intentando calmar a su hermana pequeña.

Hacía poco que Ucrania y Bielorrusia se despertaron Rusia ya podía caminar (contra las protestas de su anfitrión). Iván salió fuera y descubrió que se habían equivocado y habían ido a la parte americana.

—¿¡Quieres, quieres que me calme¡? ¡cuando estamos en territorio de ese cerdo capitalista!—

—Te sugiero que no insultes a mi padre mientras estás aquí—en ese momento apareció el desconocido que los salvó.

—¿Oh si no que yanqui?—el aura tenebrosa de Bielorrusia se expandió haciendo que la mujer fuera tan tétrica que de haber estado allí Rusia se habría desmayado del pánico.

Pero antes de que la soviética pudiera siquiera decir algo más estaba arrinconada contra la pared mientras que de algún modo, el hombre había conseguido quitarle su cuchillo y lo tenía contra su cuello.

—Sino terminarás con tu propio cuchillo en el gaznate ahora no insultes más a mi padre—

Diciendo esto la soltó y se fue dejando a las dos hermanas, incluso Natalia, aturdidas Yekaterina se le salían las lagrimas.

—¡Que miedo he pasado, buaaa!—

El hombre negó con la cabeza y siguió con su tarea de preparar la cena.

Pero la bielorusa lo había visto bien cuando la había sujetado pudo ver su cara y por una vez el frío corazón de la mujer se ablandó de compasión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Hermano ¿no te has preguntado quién es?—dijo Ucrania pensativa.

Era de noche y su anfitrión se había ido a conseguir víveres, los hermanos estaban hablando sobre quien seria.

—No lo sé ese capitalista pervertido ha tenido tantos hijos que es difícil saber quien—dijo la bielorusa.

—Oh hermana no hables así sino no estarían nuestros sobrinos—

Natalia asintió.

—Si tienes razón nuestros sobrinos Alexei y Dimitre se salvan pero la mayoría de los hijos de ese gafotas son unos chiflados—

—Vamos Bela no todos son tan malos mira nuestro anfitrión nos ha ayudado aunque debo darte la razón en que algunos dan ganas de golpearlos con el grifo como California—

—¡Rusia!—exclamó escandalizada Ucrania.

—Es cierto hermana, California es de los peores—cada vez que recordaba a ese estado el ruso se enfurecía algo que además de ella sólo lograba el capitalista—

Esa mujer además de insufrible era una chalada.

—Pero hablando de eso pude ver de cerca el rostro de ese tipo y vi unas cicatrices—

Rusia y Ucrania la miraron curiosos ¿cicatrices?

—Si he visto muchas heridas y cicatrices a lo largo de mi vida, y las de él eran de quemaduras, nunca había visto unas tan serias como las de él—


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente ambos se los tres hermanos vuelven a casa con la incógnita de anfitrión.

Unos días después los tres hermanos estaban recuperados y un barco fue a buscarles, el hombre en cuestión no habló mucho con ellos ni tampoco mostró su cara.

Rusia miraba fijamente al joven cortando leña.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere señor Rusia?—

—Nada simplemente averiguar quién eres—

El encapuchado sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi padre tiene razón eres exasperante—dijo molesto.

—Ese capitalista también lo es mucho—se rió el ruso—Pero eso es lo que también me hace reír de él, de los pocos que no temen plantarme cara—

—También, se que mi padre a veces puede ser cargante—

—Lo que no entiendo es ¿que hace un hijo suyo en este rincón perdido? Si fuera Alaska lo entendería pero no eres él eso está claro—

La personificación continuó cortando leña.

—Me gusta estar tranquilo y por eso voy a sitios alejados como este, que me encontrara con ustedes fue pura casualidad—

—Da, es cierto supongo que aparte de la tranquilidad no querrás que mucha gente vea tus cicatrices mi hermana Bela se quedo muy asombrada y eso que ella no suele sobresaltarse mucho. Sobre todo con estas cosas—

El hombre dejó de cortar leña y se volvió hacia Rusia, se quitó la bufanda, las gafas protectoras y la capucha mostrando su rostro, si Rusia no hubiera visto tantas carnicerías y mutilaciones a lo largo de su vida se habría horrorizado.

Una cicatrices de quemaduras se extendían por el lado derecho de su cara y llegaban hasta el cuello perdiéndose bajo la ropa, el pelo era del mismo color que el de América y los mismos ojos, habría sido una copia a carbón de su padre de no ser por las quemaduras y que se veía más serio.

Iván no era de los que se sobresaltaba pero incluso él estaba conmocionado ¿que le paso para tener tal daño?

—No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí o mi existencia por favor—

Normalmente Rusia se habría negado y usado esta información para beneficio suyo o atormentar, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Les había ayudado y si le era posible intentaba antagonizar lo menos posible con los hermanos de sus hijos.

El ruso le dio una seca cabezada como respuesta pero eso pareció satisfacer al hombre.

—Gracias—

—Eso si a cambio quiero que le des esto a mis hijos—le entregó un paquete y con curiosidad vio que eran cartas.

Sonrió—Está bien—

Al fondo oyeron el barco y el ruso tuvo que partir, no sabía quién era pero se hacía una idea y de por qué se ocultaba, pero esperaba al menos que sus cartas llegaran a Dimitre y Alexei, Ivan los extrañaba mucho.

Se subió al barco con sus hermanas y vieron como el hombre que los ayudó todos esos días atrás estaba allí viendo su partida.


End file.
